


Latest Mistake

by nontoxic



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, but uh connor may have done something dumb, its a coliver fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/pseuds/nontoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Connor possibly tell this guy - this incredible, amazing guy that he somehow fell completely in love with - that he spent a month of their separation having experimental, bi-curious hate sex with the biggest douchebag he’s ever met?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latest Mistake

They still haven’t discussed exactly what they are.

Connor was the person Oliver texted with mundane thoughts throughout the day. Oliver was the person Connor sought out when he had a panic attack. Connor was the person Oliver was willing to give one more chance. Oliver was the person Connor trusted with the story about Sam’s murder.

So how could Connor possibly tell this guy - this incredible, amazing guy that he somehow fell completely in love with - that he spent a month of their separation having experimental, bi-curious hate sex with the biggest douchebag he’s ever met?

He doesn’t. He can’t. He can’t even think about it himself, so disgusted with how touch-starved and lonely he was without Oliver. He couldn’t go find a one-night stand. It felt disrespectful. And he certainly couldn’t go try to find someone he liked, that would’ve felt even worse. 

So he corners Asher and licks his lips like he wants this when he just wants to forget Oliver. He wants to forget how he tastes, how he smells, how he feels. And Asher helps, because Connor doesn’t want it, so he’s not comparing them. He takes his time with Asher like a punishment for betraying Oliver, and for a while, it’s enough. For a while, it feels like a glimpse into a future without Oliver. 

But then he steps into the Keating house that night and everything goes to shit and he just can’t stay away anymore. He’s so sick of doing the right thing and staying away from Oliver - and that night, he just needs him. 

And for some reason, Oliver just takes him in. 

And eventually they talk and decide to take things slow and a two weeks pass before Connor dares to try kissing him, and another week passes before Oliver lets him. Then it’s another month before he finally gets to feel Oliver inside of him, and weeks more before he finally hears Oliver call him his boyfriend. 

All that time, and Connor never found the right place to say, “I accidentally started fucking this coworker of mine that I hate because I hated myself more, but I didn’t hate either of us as much as I missed you,” and now, it’s too late.

Now, he can just hope Asher never knocks down the careful house of cards he’s built.

**Author's Note:**

> i find asher's feelings for connor super fascinating, but i dont see them ever being reciprocated. so sorry to the anon that prompted me, i know this probably wasn't what you wanted.
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](oliver-walshs.tumblr.com)!


End file.
